Shattered Dreams
by Lovebites240
Summary: When a tragedy happens in Cody's life, Brandi Rhodes will have to keep her husband standing. But will he push her away? Or will he stand by her side?
1. Chapter 1

**my first fanfic! Wish me luck. I do not own WWE or any characters in this story.**

* * *

Cody was called by his cousin telling him Dustin was in the hospital. He and his wife, Brandi, rushes there like lightning. Getting to the hospital, Family was in the waiting room in silence.

"Where is he?" Cody asked. His cousin Andrew stood up.

"He's in the back room. Doctors are checking up on him now."

"What happened?" Brandi questioned.

"He had a stroke." Cody almost broke down but knew he had to stay strong. Not just for Brandi, but for himself. Moments followed and a doctor came out. Everyone shot up.

"Mr. Runnels is in stable condition," he informed them with a monotone in his voice. "But he is awake and is asking for a Mr. Cody?"

Cody looked at the doctor.

"That's me," Cody said grabbing his wife's hand. He followed the doctor to the back rooms. It pained Cody and his wife to see all these helpless people in the rooms, fighting for their lives.

"He's in here. Call us if anything happens." Dr. Witherspoon says. The couple nod and enter dim room.

"Cody?" Dustin smiled at the sight of his younger brother. Dustin was pale and had dark bags under his eyes.

"Hey Dust," Cody replied. Dustin looked at Brandi who was behind Cody.

"Haven't seen you in a while," Dustin said. Brandi smiled. She grew a bond with Dustin. Before she married Cody, her and Dusty had a heart to heart which she kept close to her heart.

"I know," she replied, "I'm just sad I have to see you like this."

Dustin tried to chuckle but ended up coughing. Cody was quick to his aid.

"I'm fine," Dustin told his brother. "It's just a cough. I'm not dying."

Instantly Cody felt a shiver down his spine. Death wasn't big in his vocabulary. His father had recently passed away that year and he had just recovered from his mental wounds.

"I know," Cody finally said. "It's just I don't wanna lose you like we lost dad."

Dustin knew Cody was gonna lose him sooner or later. Goldust was just growing old and he knew his time would come. But he wasn't gonna share that with his younger flesh.

"Don't worry Cody. I'm always here."

Later that day, Cody drove home. He was on a break for a while but Brandi had to announce for the following night.

"What time do you get back?" Cody asked. Brandi looked up from her game of Candy Crush.

"I think I'm gonna leave the next morning after Main Event," Brandi told him. He nodded.

"Maybe I'll come." Brandi smiled at the thought of her husband keep her company on the way back.

Making it home, Cody went straight to bed. Seeing his older brother like that crushed his heart. Maybe by the time he woke up he would be better.

Brandi rested her head on Cody's shoulder. Cody planted a light kiss on her forehead.

"You know I'm here for you, right?" Brandi asked her husband. A smile crept on Cody's face. His heart and soul laid next to him, having his back whenever he needed it.

"Of course," Cody said. "No matter what, you'll always be what I wake up to and what I sleep to."

Brandi smiled at his choice of words.


	2. Chapter 2

Cody and Brandi left their home early the next mornin to get to Washigton DC for Raw.

"You have everything ready?" Cody asked. Brandi looked around to make sure she didn't leave anything behind. She nodded her head and they proceeded out the door. Making it to the airport, Cody's phone buzzed. It was a text from Dustin. Cody smiled and showed his wife the message.

"Out of the hospital and making my way home," it read.

"I'm happy he's going home," Brandi said. Cody nodded. Finally boarding the plane, Cody was out cold in his seat, his wife snuggled up next to him. The good part about there flight was that it was a 5 hour flight. Landing, Cody and Brandi were well rested and ready to go. Cody caught a cab and they were off to the arena. Getting there, Ryback, Dolph Ziggler, and a new comer, Austin Amazing. Brandi waved and the guys waved back. Brandi headed to Stephanie's office to see who she's announcing.

"I'd be lucky to have a piece of that," Austin licked his lips. He stared at the announcers rear end for a good 3 seconds until someone cleared their throat. Cody stood there with his arm folded.

"I would suggest you not do that," Cody warned earning a laugh from Austin.

"Who do you think you are? Her body guard?"

"Her husband." Austin gulped. Ryback (Ryan) stood in front of both men.

"Get outta here Mr. Amazing," Ryback ordered. Austin nodded in fear of the big guy. Ryan looked at Cody and smiled. "I'll make sure he keeps his eyes off Brandi."

Cody chuckled thanking Ryan and following Brandi. Walking he found her walking towards him.

"What's the schedule?" Cody asked, intertwining his fingers with Brandi's.

"Me and Lilly are just going back and forth tonight. I get to start the night off," Brandi responded.

"Eden!" Someone called. Lillian Garcia model walked to the young couple. "What's tonight's plans?"

"Steph says we rotate tonight but I start."

"Alrighty, see you later!"

Lilly began walking away.

"Bye!" Brandi waved. She and Cody went to catering.

"I'll catch you after the show, I'm gonna sit with the girls today," Brandi said kissing Cody goodbye.

"Okay be safe," Cody told her and went to sit with some of his friends. He sat with the Usos, Roman Reigns, and Dean Ambrose.

"Code!" Jon (jimmy) greeted.

What's up guys?" Cody sat down.

"We heard about Dusty. Is he okay?" Joe (roman) asked.

"Yea he had a stroke but he's out and well now."

"How's the wife?" Dean asked.

"Same old same old," Cody shrugged.


End file.
